narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsune Hikura
|} Kitsune Hikura （非蔵キツネ）is a Jounin levelled kunoichi from the village konohagakure, being 24 when the series starts, and 27 in Shippuden. She lacks in genjutsu and taijutsu, but tries to make up for it in her ninjutsu part. Her love interest is Hatake Kakashi, aka the copy cat ninja. She lives in the district of Konoha with Kakashi and Kia Cetra. Background Childhood: '' Kitsune’s childhood was most probably normal for one of a ninja. Her mother, Yasashii Hikura, was a shinobi and only focused on her missions, being an anbu. Her father was a normal citizen, named Ushiro Yamada. Her parents never married, and they were always arguing about Yasashii’s constant absence from home. Kitsune took from her father, and believed everything that he said. She soon believed into thinking that her mother had no love for her or her sister, Nami Hikura. However, she longed for her mother’s attention, being the childish five year old that she was. Soon after, she attended the ninja academy, ending up meeting many new friends, such as Mimizawari Winsor and Rai Fubayashi. When she was seven, her father decided that he’d had enough of her mother never being at home, and decided to leave Konoha for a smaller outside village. He longed to take Kitsune and Nami with him, but her mother thought otherwise. They had a huge argument over it for a few weeks, but in the end it was decided that Kitsune and Nami stayed with their mother, on the condition that she protect them with her life. Kitsune started to grow lonely without her father around to play tag with, and she slowly grew more quiet. When she turned eight, she met a young boy named Hatake Kakashi. She began to want to take his mask off, and it soon became an obsession to think of plans to do so. She would tell Mimi, and together they stalked him trying to discover his mystery face. They always failed; although it probably didn’t help that Kitsune would always tell Kakashi what her plan was. Soon after she met Rin and Uchiha Obito. Through the next year, she started to ask Kakashi not only about his mask, but also about helping her study for school. His answer was always ‘no’, and soon she began to lose hope in ever seeing his true face. Realising that Kitsune had a habit of giving up easily (the reason being simply because she was lazy), he told her that he would take his mask off when she became chunin. Not knowing his ‘another mask’ trick, she then decided to try her best in everything she participated in. The result? Well, there wasn’t a too good one. She was always average at everything. But, in the end, she graduated from the academy at ten years of age. ''Genin years: '' When Kitsune became Genin, she was teamed up with Fubayashi Rai and Hikura Drakken, and their sensei being Shin, a mysterious 26 year old special Jounin. Togethor they were team 5. They all did missions together, and at first most of them were extremely simple, such as chasing after a runaway cat. This lasted for a year, reasoning because of Kitsune’s poor stamina. Shin decided it was time to take charge and focused her training on Kitsune. For the next six months, Kitsune was forced into nonstop training, and in the end came out a little stronger. When she turned 12, she had found out one of her chakra natures; Earth style. Shin decided it was time to teach Kitsune her own style of Jutsu. Already knowing plant manipulation, she taught her that. With the help of Rai also, Kitsune learnt how to manipulate roses. Although at first it was extremely hard to do, she got hold of it, even though the drawback was that at first it was a slow process to actually manipulate the roses. At the age of twelve and a half, her team and Mimi’s had to form up to scout the enemy territory in the 3rd ninja war. Soon, they got separated and ambushed by the enemy. Kitsune and Mimi ended up with Shin, and they faced Doku Hanabira, in whom Poisoned Shin almost straight away. With Shin out of the scene for most of the battle, Mimi and Kitsune worked as a team to try and defeat her. Kitsune got knocked out soon after the battle started, and when she came to, Mimi was unconscious and Shin was limping, with Hanabira dead on the ground. A few hours later, Mimi was confirmed dead, and so was Shin. Kitsune felt guilty that she was still too weak and couldn’t help them. She was debating whether she should give up becoming a ninja, when she found out that much earlier on, Doku had destroyed Rai’s chakra wielding ability, and thus he was unable to continue his ninja career. Feeling selfish for almost giving up being a kunoichi, she and Drakken decided that they would train hard together and try to become stong ninja to protect those who were weak. ''Chuunin Kitsune became Chuunin at aged fourteen. She had finally gained better control of her rose type jutsu, and had become a lot more fit. Through her training with Drakken, she had come to realise that although she hadn’t much stamina at all, she could take a hit well. After she passed the Chuunin exams, she started to see less and less of Drakken and Rai. She spent loads of time training and reading books in the library, to find ways to make up for her weaknesses. She ignored Kakashi for a while too, because of his ‘behind the mask’ trick. When she turned 16, her main missions were D and C ranks, sometimes B; she used to do it with many different ninja. One B rank mission she ended up with Kakashi; it was just after Rin, Obito and Minato had passed away, and he seemed different. More polite, but still a bit of a smart ass. And he still had that ‘book’ that he always read. Kakashi got into a situation which was of either go on with the mission, or save Kitsune. He chose to save Kitsune, and she was amazed that he did. The last time they had talked properly was when the 3rd ninja war was still in act. She began to have warm feelings towards him, and soon it grew into a pang in her chest every time she saw him. However, being the worry wart that she was, she never told him her feelings. Special Jounin When she was 17, she wore her hair down and changed her outfit, as a ‘reward’ for becoming a special Jounin. The reason why she wore her hair down was because Kakashi mumbled that it suited her better. When she was away on a mission, her younger sister Nami carelessly told Kakashi that Kitsune liked him. Not knowing what to do (and being a boy, as well), he took no action and waited for Kitsune herself to tell him her feelings. He had become anbu at that point however, and Kitsune knew that it would get in the way. Eventually she told him her feelings (stealthly), when Kakashi had resigned from anbu. She continued to go on missions, more often than not and serving the hokage with all of her efforts, and she didn’t realise that she hadn’t seen Rai or Drakken (despite living in the same village) for nearly two years. Finally realising this after seeing Rai at a park near the town centre, she decided to take a break and catch up with everyone for a while. That’s where she found her talent for cooking and gardening, and wanted to take it up when she was older. Later on, she realises that she needs to put her cooking and gardening hobbies to a good use, as one day Kakashi comes home with a young girl, named Kia Cetra, in whom they decide to take care of as she has no memory of her past. She becomes very attatched to the girl. Jounin At the age of 21, all of her hard work had payed off and she had made it to Jounin. She knew that Kakashi had made it to anbu before and she hadn’t, but she was happy with her efforts and still making it to Jounin- in which, at the time, was at the same level with anbu resigned Kakashi Hatake. At the age of 24, she was assigned to teach and lead a team of three young girls; Kirei Kumori, Harumi Hajime and Britt Nara. After half a year of teaching them however, she decided that teaching was not for her and gave the job to Nami. Personality Kitsune is as you’ve probably noticed, very lazy. If something’s too hard, she’ll give it a go, but doesn’t try hard. She believes that everyone has a purpose; but it may not be good, it may be bad. If she gets proved wrong she gets annoyed. She may try to hide it, but she can be quite hot tempered. She easily loses her emotions in battle, resulting in her obviously not able to become anbu. She wants to think that she’s mature, but she knows that she isn’t. She can be honest sometimes, but she does lie a bit. Doesn’t everyone, though? She can be stubborn, but is just as easily bribed out with something as simple as cake. She’s known to be not very confident, but she tries her best all in all. Everyone that is considered a friend of hers knows that she’s extremely slow at figuring things out, but when she does, she can be very quick minded. She hates killing anything and to do so she must have a very good reason. She is good at taijutsu when it comes to fighting style, but her punches are extremely weak for a ninja. She hates smart asses (Kakashi being an acception) and people that like to prove her wrong. She ignores those types as much as she can. She doesn’t like to judge people, and she will only do so after learning about them. Many dislike her slowness, and some even consider her a bit of a hypocrite as she’s sometimes very impatient. She likes to keep to her own and enjoys being in quiet, relaxing places. If someplace is too loud, she’ll leave. She hates being stressed out, and has a laid back personality. All of this is opposite when drunk. Appearance Being a member of the Hikura clan, Kitsune has natural red hair and green eyes. However, she got her hair colour from her father, in whom is not part of the Hikura clan, strangely enough. He height’s around 169 cm, and she’s oddly light, weighing 49 kg, and she’s planning to keep it that way. People would call her skinny, and she appears to have no muscle. She is rather flat, and is pretty pale. She usually wears her hair down and won’t let it grow past her chest, because it ‘creeps’ down her back. When gardening or cooking she’ll wear her hair up. Underneath her chunin jacket and red clothing is a tight fishnet top, accompanied with bandages to hide the three scars that she has (One long one across her back from the 3rd war, one on her right arm from a mission and one that she obtains later on in Shippuden when she verses Ayumi). Abilities Kitsune’s terrible at genjutsu. She can’t use it, and she finds it hard to get out of it. This is because she likes to think- she also has a vivid imagination. You can tell what that does to her in genjutsu. As mentioned before, she also lacks in stamina, and if not careful she can ware out easily. She has little chakra, but if she takes time to plan her battle out and use the right jutsu, she can be annoying to verse. She’s quick on her feet but is slow at reacting, she also has a tendency to trip. Her main strengths are in her taijutsu and ninjutsu. She must rely on teamwork, otherwise she may as well be versing a teady bear. Status Ninjutsu: 4 Taijutsu: 3 Seal knowledge: 2 Stamina: 1.5 Speed: 3.5 Genjutsu: 2 Intellegence: 2.5 Force: 3 Part I Kitsune first appears around shortly after the Zabuza arc, and is shown with her own assigned team. She makes a quite opening, just reminding Kakashi about the chuunin exams, and looks at team 7 with a concerned look on her face. More of her is revealed slowly through the series, however she only appears seldom through part I. She gives up her team half way through the series, and is shown walking past places now and then. Chunin exam arc. Kitsune turns up in this, and it turns out that she helped Anko set up the forest of death. She appears occasionally to support her team like any sensei should. Invasion of Konoha arc. Kitsune appears briefly here, addressing where Kabuto is, and sets off to find him with some others. Obviously their mission is a failure. Search for Tsunade arc. She only appears once in this, when Kakashi’s in hospital, she’s always by his side. Pre Shippuden arc. Within these long fillers that the anime showed, Kitsune appeared a lot more often. Kagura’s lost love arc. Kitsune is told to go with Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru to a village outside of konoha to babysit a young ten year old girl named Kagura who wants to become a ninja, to save her little brother. She’s always talking about her lost love and that only until she finds him will she become a ninja. As Kitsune realises that the young girl is trapped in her own fantasy, it’s up to Naruto to pull her out of it, and Shikamaru to figure out how. While they’re doing that, Ino and Kitsune look after her younger brother. Later on she finally wakes up by Shikamaru simply drawing a picture of her ‘lost love’ and her…. As a ninja. It was all that it took, and they left with her having the strength to save her little brother. Kitsune was shown in many other filler arcs. Part II Kitsune appears a lot more often in shippuden, resulting in the veiwer leaning more about her. She appears after team Kakashi and team Gai return from the Kazekage arc, and is, again, by Kakashi’s hospital bedside, except this time she’s teasing him. Hidan and Kakuzu arc. Kitsune appears at the end, and is with Shizune, trying to find out more about the Akatsuki. Ayumi, Ryu and Kasuki arc. Soon after Azuma’s death and Shikamaru’s ‘revenge’, Kitsune along with Kia Cetra, team 10 and Shoki Panka go on a mission to scout around an outside village where there has been sightings of more akatsuki members. These turn out to be Ayumi, Ryu and Kasuki. When they find them, they are seperated by the akatsuki members and have to battle their way out of the problem. Relying on teamwork, unfortunetly Kitsune is by herself versing Ayumi, and ironically ends up in hospital after trying but failing to verse her. Kakashi’s turn to tease her, maybe? Nao Hikari appears at the moment and verses Ayumi herself. All of them returned, more injured than some. Even though none of them succeeded in pentrating any of the Akastsuki members, they have new information about them. Invasion of Pein arc. Kitsune doesn’t appear through most of it, as she’s on another mission with her fellow sand shinobi. When she returns she sees the village in ruins. Having nearly lost Kakashi, she learns to stay in the village more, and decides to stop being as much of a busy body that she has slowly become. Anbu team arc. Kitsune goes on a mission with two anbu, Kia Cetra and her mother, Yasashii. She hesitates in the mission because she hardly knows her mother, but goes on with it anyway. She realises later on that her mother really did love her, and she showed her promise of protecting Kitsune by taking her life by saving her and Kia. Shinobi world war arc. Kitsune doesn’t appear again until this arc. She belongs to the third division, along with Kakashi as the leader and Drakken in there as well. She and Drakken use their teamwork that they had taught each other and verse their long dead sensei, Shin. Kitsune also verses her mother later on, but that’s only shown breifly. Trivia *Favourite food: Cake, Curry. *Least favourite food: Anything bitter. *Hobbies: Watching everything on the rooftops of Konoha, cooking and gardening. *Fears: The quiet, plain. 'Quotes: ' ''“Look… You’re a sweet girl, but… I’m not one to tell people what to do, but seriously… try to work more on your training rather than… well, your obsession with boys. Trust me, it works out in the long run…. You don’t believe me, do you?” ''(To Sakura, part I) ''“You really are silly… If you think I’m going to verse YOU of all people.” ''(To Shin) ''“You’re a smart ass. Your occupation is ‘let’s prove poor old Kitsune- sempai everytime I see her because it’s fun’. I don’t like smart asses. Smart ass.” ''(To Shikamaru) ''“So… you’re a ninja who likes ramen and is willing to protect everyone you love and never give up? You’ve got guts, kid. I like that.” ''(To Naruto, part I) ''“You’re obsessed. No, more than that. You’re a stalker. A Shika stalker.” ''(To Shoki, part II) ''“Mimi… Hime….?” ''(To Mimi) ''“That book. Will die.” ''(To Kakashi) ''“There’s more to life than just learning. Figure that out when you’re older.” ''(To Kirei) Reference Pictures are ones that I have drawn and commission on the Website DeviantArt. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL